Bad Old Habbits
by betweenacts
Summary: Conversas e Acontecimentos durante o casamento de Allison Cameron e Robert Chase. Toma lugar um ano após a morte de Amber.


**Título:** Bad Old Habbits  
**Autor: **Nina Webster  
**Rated: **PG-16  
**Advertências: **Não chega ao explícito, mas quase  
**Pairing: **Huddy, insinuações de 14 e pinceladas de Cham  
**Disclaimer: **House pertence ao David Shore e à Fox, não tenho dinheiro, processo em vão.  
**Nota do Autor: **Isso é uma Fanfiction, não pense que os personagens fazem isso na série.  
**Sinopse: **Conversas e Acontecimentos durante o casamento de Allison Cameron e Robert Chase. Toma lugar um ano após a morte de Amber.

* * *

"**...****Remembering games and daisy chains and laughs.**

**Got to keep the loonies on the path..."**

- Eu ainda não sei por que estou indo nesse casamento. – diz House tomando um gole do Bourbon que está num copo no balcão da cozinha.

- Por que ambos já foram seus empregados e eu estou te obrigando, agora vamos – diz Wilson pegando as chaves encima da mesinha de centro e dirigindo-se à porta.

Era o esperado casamento de Allison Cameron e Robert Chase, sim a loirinha boa demais que na verdade não é TÃO boa assim e o loirinho brit... Digo, Aussie pau-mandado.

Já estava muito próximo do aniversário de um ano da morte de Amber, certas coisas tinham mudado, mas eram apenas realmente notadas se olhadas sob o olhar crítico de quem via toda a circunstância de dentro, ou seja, a antiga equipe de House, Lisa Cuddy e os próprios Gregory House e James Wilson.

No carro um silêncio constrangedor preenchia todos os espaços que deviam ser ocupados por ar, o que faz Greg abrir a janela do banco do passageiro e inalar o máximo que podia de oxigênio com a cabeça para fora.

- Por que eu estou indo a esta festa mesmo?

- Porque a Cuddy mandou.

Eles chegam, ambos aparentemente vestidos iguais diferidos pela cor da gravata, e só.

- Até que em fim vocês dois chegaram, segundo o Foreman, a Cameron já está chegando.

House revira os olhos e pega no braço de Cuddy que já estava a postos.

Wilson observa a atitude tão natural de ambos cheio de suspeitas, tudo bem que em noventa por cento do tempo eles agissem como um casal casado há vinte anos, mas isso foi assumido demais, deve ser coisa da cabeça dele.

- É Jimmy um ano sem beijar faz coisas estranhas com você fica vendo malícia em tudo – diz em tom baixo balançando a cabeça e entrando na igreja. Quando põe o primeiro pé dentro da capela percebe – Esse é o House, eu tenho que ver com malícia. O que significa, que tem alguma coisa aí.

Quando já estão sentados, na verdade no instante em que sentaram, informa-se a chegada da noiva, que estava belíssima, num vestido que conseguia acentuar as curvas que esta não possui, demonstrando algumas que deviam estar escondidas, na verdade, ela estava muito gostosa, o que surpreendeu House grandemente.

- Eu não sabia que ela tinha peitos.

E isto rendeu uma gostosa cotovelada de Cuddy nele.

O Casamento em si decorre perfeitamente, a não ser por certos comentários.

- Quem é aquela mulher sentada na primeira fileira? – fala House com olhar cheio de segundas intenções.

- É a mãe da noiva House!

E aí então ele parou de falar até o final da cerimônia, pois caiu num sono profundo, faltou roncar.

- Ai Meu Deus que vergonha. House! Acorda. – diz Cuddy dando leves tapinhas no ombro dele. Ela pára e olha para os lados, alguns familiares dos noivos que lhes observavam, alguns rindo, outros como se fosse a situação mais absurda do cosmos, o que aos olhos dela era. E olha para Wilson pedindo uma salvação.

- House, vamos para a festa, vai ter muita comida.

Ele acorda imediatamente.

- Mas que ridículo você hein, dormir no meio de um casamento!

- Eu não estava dormindo. – e foi indo a direção da saída.

Na mesa da festa sentam-se todos. Foreman e sua acompanhante, Wilson, House, Cuddy, Taub e a esposa, Kutner e Remy (Dr. 13).

- Mas como a família da Cameron é bem servida não? – comenta House fitando maliciosamente a irmã mais nova da noiva. – Me pergunto por que ELA não foi abençoada dessa forma.

Lisa leva o copo à boca e dá um gordo gole na bebida e diz:

- É que Deus estava sem estoque quando foi fazê-la e fez com o resto, sabe como é.

Todos na mesa olham em sua direção perguntando-a silenciosamente de onde saiu tal comentário maldoso.

- Eu convivo com o House há mais de vinte anos, vocês não esperavam que eu fosse boazinha o tempo todo, certo?

E concordam todos com a cabeça, afinal é o House.

"**...****The paper holds their folded faces to the floor**

**And every day the paper boy brings more..."**

A conversa preguiçosa e desinteressada da mesa vira-se para vícios.

- Eu acredito que algumas coisas não são vícios, são maus-hábitos você se acostuma a fazê-los, mas não necessita deles físico ou psicologicamente. Eu mesma tenho meus velhos maus-hábitos.

- Eu discordo Dra. Cuddy...

- Nós estamos numa festa, me chame de Lisa.

- Controle na bebida, provavelmente está na sua lista de maus-hábitos. – fala house levando sua própria bebida à boca. – Lembrei quem que aquela mulher me lembra!

- Que mulher House? – Diz Wilson procurando.

Todos olham para onde a mão dele aponta.

- A mãe da noiva? – quase um coral.

- Quem ela te lembra, House? – pergunta Kutner curioso.

- _Liiiiisa_, ela é a cara da SUA mãe. – fala enfatizando no "Lisa", não foi ela que pediu que chamassem ela assim?

- Uma leve semelhança. – e bebe mais um gole, falar de sua família não era o melhor caminho para nada.

A real pergunta por detrás disso tudo era, como e quando ele conheceu a mãe da _Dean_.

- Sabe qual eu acho o vício mais nojento que existe? – diz Remy num estalo, pondo fim à quietude que tinha tomado conta da mesa.

- Ninfomania que não é, as pessoas tendem a aceitar seus próprios vícios. – fala House comendo um salgado que tinha passado na bandeja, na verdade pegou vários, encheu bolso, matando todos de vergonha.

- Eu estou falando de mim House, não de você. – isto faz Foreman levantar a sobrancelha e pôr um sorriso de orgulho em seus lábios – De qualquer forma... Acho que é o tabagismo, ainda mais em pessoas que trabalham na área da saúde, um professor meu na faculdade fumava, ele era pneumo, acho isso uma das maiores hipocrisias.

- Na verdade é um dos maiores suicídios. – em meio a dois goles de algum líquido alcoólico, diz House.

- Concordo. A pessoa sabe do dano que está fazendo a ela mesma. – fala Taub entrando no diálogo.

- Eu conheço um médico do nosso hospital que fuma, vive tentando parar, mas fuma. E ninguém sabe.

Todos olham para ele e então uns para os outros, como se tivessem a certeza de que só podia estar entre eles, já que sabiam que ele só presta atenção fiel às pessoas em seu redor, e ele não sabe da vida do Hospital inteiro, não é?

A irmã de Cameron passa pela mesa deles.

- Eric, você poderia vir aqui comigo? Estão tirando a foto com os padrinhos para ela poder jogar o buquê e eles irem para a lua-de-mel.

13 se invoca na cadeira mexendo-se como se estivesse desconfortável.

Em tempos normais Wilson faria um comentário engraçado que rendaria um meio-sorriso de House, já que ele não ri completamente em público, muito menos na frente da sua equipe.

Entretanto, esses tempos não eram normais, muito pelo contrário, pareciam um sonho infinito, a história sem fim, faltava o Fuchur¹ para que pudesse subir em seu lombo e sair voando entrando num mundo dotado de fantasia, talvez tenha viajado nele dormindo e nem percebeu, pois este não era seu mundo.

A sua subalterna loucamente apaixonada por si, casava-se neste dia com um outro subalterno seu que sempre foi muito obediente e sempre fez de tudo para provar que você está sempre certo, agora nenhum dos dois trabalham mais para você e ela já não te ama, não tanto assim e ele não obedece mais _patagulhas_ que você diz.

Seu melhor amigo, não sabe mais se pode manter-se dizendo ser seu amigo, apesar de você, você mesmo que nunca pede desculpas, nunca se humilha para alguém admitindo que esse mesmo você que nunca erra, errou, e olha que dessa vez nem sua culpa foi.

E esta mulher ao seu lado, você já não sabe mais quanto tempo agüentará até o momento em que se partirá em pedaços e a sua realidade, velha, rotineira, detalhada, ensaiada, conhecida mudará drasticamente e quem sabe você, o Dr. Insano, o Dr. Menos se importa com os pacientes, tornar-se-á são, comum, outro biscoito do pote.

"…**You raise the blade, you make the change**

**You re-arrange me 'till I'm sane…"**

O Celular de Cuddy toca, ela pede licença e vai para o lado de fora do salão.

- House, fala sério, quando você conheceu a mãe dela? – Assim que vê que ela estava numa distância segura, pergunta Kutner.

- O pai dela era o reitor da Hopkins quando eu estudava lá, eu acabei conhecendo os dois.

- E traçou a filinha deles né? Por que, por favor, House, todo mundo percebe que algo rolou entre vocês, conta o que foi... – diz Taub, levando em seguida uma cotovelada de sua esposa.

- Desistam. Ele nunca ME contou o que aconteceu. – Wilson estava sem falar há um bom tempo, verdade, e quando disse isso tirou a esperança de todos que já pegavam suas carteiras para tentar, finalmente, pôr um fim na aposta.

Ela então volta à mesa e senta-se.

- Acredita que me ligaram só para avisar que esqueci de assinar um documento? Só que esse documento era a minha cópia pessoal o oficial eu já tinha assinado e estava já com o conselho, é cada coisa. – revira os olhos.

- Eu sei quem é o médico que fuma. – fala Remy languidamente brincando com a comida no prato.

O _Buffet_ havia servido um belo jantar, ela não comia, perdera a fome.

House observa sua possível versão feminina, será que ela realmente sabia?

Esse segredo ele tentava guardar, furioso, por tal pessoa continuar fumando, pára, volta, pára, volta.

Na última tentativa foram dois anos sem fumar, em vão.

Ele vira tal ser fumando na noite de ontem. Que decepção.

- Duvido muito, é uma pessoa que gosta de manter as aparências.

A acompanhante de Foreman que na verdade não prestava atenção na conversa tira um maço de cigarros da bolsa.

- Alguém fuma? – e oferece o cigarro para quem quer que ali fume.

Todos esperam para ver quem iria pegar um daqueles enrolados de tabaco e dar uma amarga tragada, mas isso não aconteceu.

- Eu disse. – e foi só isso que ele falou, nada mais.

A irmãzinha da Cameron volta à mesa dos médicos, como é mesmo o nome dela? Eu ouvi a Cameron chamá-la... Ah, sim Layla.

- Ela vai jogar o buquê e já irá para a lua de mel. – falou olhando na direção de Remy e da acompanhante de Foreman.

- Ela também é solteira. – disse 13 tentando escapar de ir lá, a única médica, no meio daquele bando de enfermeiras e desconhecidos, apontando para Cuddy.

- Ah, desculpa, pensei que você fosse casada com o House. Erro meu. – e sorriu.

Desculpa Layla, mas se levanta para ir para fora, House deixa todos na mesa observando o desespero das moças a tentar pegar o buquê.

- Vamos embora? Pleeeease. – carinha de cachorro pidão.

- O Wilson foi quem lhe trouxe.

- Você quer ir embora e eu também, eles já estão saindo para a lua-de-mel, por favor, eu preciso ir embora daqui.

"**...****You lock the door and throw away the key**

**There's someone in my head but it's not me..."**

Ela caminha até seu carro seguida por ele, foi bastante convincente, ela havia levado sua bolsa mesmo.

O Clima, não estava dos melhores, pairava no ar ainda a culpa de House - mesmo que ele não tenha feito nada – e o arrependimento de Wilson, por várias coisas que não podiam ser nomeadas assim, postas numa lista numerada, era sobre o seu relacionamento com House, tudo o que ele fez por este e sobre si próprio e... Amber.

Era ÓBVIO que não era o melhor momento para os Walters² anunciarem casamento, quando os convites ficaram prontos e a loira com cara de criança na manhã de natal saiu para distribuí-los pelo hospital, Foreman alertou que era possível, e extremamente plausível, que Wilson e House não fossem e por conseqüência, talvez Cuddy nem desse o ar da graça.

Contudo, foram os três e até que suportaram bastante estarem numa festa, sentados à MESMA mesa.

A história do pós-amber para o Wilson é a história pós-acidente do House. Impossível de se esquecer, pois uma parte do seu corpo já não funciona do mesmo jeito depois do acontecido, um pedaço de si morreu. E era o coração do Jimmy boy que andava se arrastando, manco, ferido, já metade do que fora um dia.

- Eu quero saber as suas intenções com eu te levando para casa.

Sentados, um ao lado do outro olhando para fora, parados, com o carro ainda estacionado, ela nem pôs a chave na ignição.

- Por que essa pergunta, Cuddles?

- Para saber para onde estou indo agora.

O silêncio preenche o carro novamente.

- Para a sua casa.

Ela não discutiu, finalmente, deu a partida. Em direção à sua casa.

Adentram a casa como se ambos morassem ali, numa rotina, muito natural. Ela tira o bolero que vestia e põe encima da estante.

- Eu sou um dos seus velhos maus hábitos, não?

Ela apenas sorri como se confirmasse que ele está bem próximo da linha tênue que separa maus hábitos e vícios destrutivos.

E então se aproxima dele e antes que ela aja, ele abaixa sua cabeça e põe seus lábios sobre os dela e os força a abrir para que sua língua pudesse explorá-los pela milionésima vez, talvez mais.

Carinhosamente, ela deixa suas mãos uma de cada lado da face dele fazendo com que o beijo se aprofundasse e foi guiando-o até o quarto, não que ele não soubesse o caminho.

Ele desce o zíper do vestido dela, deixando-a apenas de calcinha, ele a coloca no centro da cama e a beija por completo, unem-se, tornam-se um como tantas e tantas vezes.

"**...****And if the cloud bursts, thunder in your ear**

**You shout and no one seems to hear..."**

Já havia caído no sono, quando ouve Lisa Cuddy a procura por algo, observa esta indo em direção à sala, mexendo em sua bolsa (a que tinha levado à festa) e não achando o que procurava.

Então, vai até ela dizendo:

- Era isso que você estava procurando? - Estende para ela um isqueiro. – Você deixou cair quando seu telefone tocou, quase descobrem. Na verdade acho que a 13 viu o isqueiro na cadeira, foi então que se tocou que era você a fumante.

Ela o pega de sua mão e acende o cigarro que carregava.

- Você sabe mais do que ninguém que eu tentei. – dá uma tragada e então solta a fumaça cinza e mal-cheirosa.

- Você tenta parar com muitas coisas e não consegue Cuddy. – sentando-se na poltrona com apenas o lençol envolto ao quadril.

- Parar de dormir com você está em segundo lugar na lista, pode ter certeza.

- Eu sei, mas eu sou só um mau hábito ou um vício suicida como esse na sua mão?

Ela sensualmente leva o cigarro até os lábios e dá uma tragada e não responde apenas caminha até ele e põe o cigarro no cinzeiro na mesinha lareira ao lado de onde ele estava sentado.

- São velhos maus hábitos, péssimos diga-se de passagem. – ela se senta no colo dele tomando todo o cuidado necessário com a perna direita.

- Hábitos acabam se tornando vícios, sabia?

- Então eu sou viciada em sexo e cigarros.

- Admitir é o primeiro passo. – fala fazendo-se de santo.

- É bom saber que tenho alguém que seja viciado em pelo menos uma coisa que eu também sou.

- Então me apresente essa maravilhosa pessoa. – ela levanta a sobrancelha sem entender. – Cuddles, você só é viciada em sexo COMIGO. Já que com outra pessoa você não consegue há muito tempo. – ele tenta beija-la, mas ela se levanta e pega outro cigarro.

- Que bom saber que o seu mau hábito envolvendo sarcasmo ainda não acabou.

- É mais forte que eu. – ela vai para seu quarto deixando-o lá.

"…**And if the band you're in starts playing different tunes**

**I'll see you on the dark side of the moon."**

* * *

Furchur¹: personagem da História sem fim. Animal Peludo que leva o menino nas costas em suas viagens pelo mundo da fantasia.

Os Walters²: família de famoso seriado americano, sempre relacionado a casal/família perfeito (a).

Durante a fanfiction, trechos da música "Brain Damage" do Pink Floyd, Disco "Dark Side of the Moon".


End file.
